


Closer

by Brim



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: The vicar makes an enticing proposal for the Holy Blade.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the dear, anika ( twitter: @dydroit/ao3: FreeTheSoul ) who helped with prof-reading/editing!

Despite the fact that their duties involved being covered in blood and spilling guts from beasts every night, church hunters were _encouraged_ by the Church to maintain a respectable appearance. A bathhouse had been built close to the Healing Church workshop so as to combat their unsightliness, and it had become a popular destination on their return from the hunt in the early mornings. Soap was created from pigs’ fat and provided by one of the older hunters.

Being the first church hunter and their captain, Ludwig was much more susceptible to public scrutiny and criticism - especially when it came to appearances. As such, in order to not undermine the church’s authority and respect, grooming himself was a strict, unwritten obligation.

Still, he was allowed certain luxuries when it came to that. There was a small bathroom in his private quarters at the workshop, which included a bathtub. Cold water was heated by a geyser and provided the perfect way to wash away the grime and relax once he returned haggard from the hunt.

The tub was big enough for him to lounge in, so while he often simply settled for quick washes, this morning was peaceful enough for a long soak. Moments of rest such as these were a growing rarity; he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub, trying to focus on the calming lights behind his eyelids. The tiny shapes twinkled and swirled, as if dancing in a waltz to a foreign tune – a melody of inspiration and revelation.

Unfortunately, their performance was interrupted by a cacophony coming from below him. His peace disturbed, Ludwig opened his eyes and leaned forward. There were agitated voices and loud footsteps, very unlike the usual quiet communication between tired hunters.

The Holy Blade felt a bit tense. He was entirely too exposed and tired to go deal with the ruckus. Instead, he decided to wait and listen to see if there was any real need for his intervention. The noise continued for a bit longer until it quieted down and, after a moment or so, Ludwig relaxed and leaned back, content that his hunters had dealt with the problem by themselves.

But the sound of footsteps returned - this time closer. There was a knock on his door and before Ludwig could even react or say anything, the door opened and _someone_ made their way in. The old wooden floor creaked from movement and there was the sound of long, heavy cloth shuffling.

“Ludwig, there is a…” The look on Laurence’s face spoke of urgency, but at the sight of the Holy Blade nude and idling in his bathtub, the worry melted from his face into something else.

Ludwig stared back at him blankly, unsure of how to react. If anything, he expected Laurence would laugh at him - instead, the vicar looked away briefly.

“I apologize,” he began calmly. “I did not expect to find you in this… situation.”

“Well…” Ludwig cleared his throat, trying to mask his awkwardness and appear civil and cordial instead. “What is it?”

Laurence opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated and closed it. He gave Ludwig an odd look.

“Never mind that,” the vicar dismissed eventually. “It’s not an urgent enough manner to trouble you.”

“Laurence, wait—” Water splashed as Ludwig motioned to stand up, but he quickly settled down when he realized that he was about to completely expose himself - to the vicar, of all people. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, wiping away a few droplets of water. “For you to come all the way here, it means that it must be something important.”

“Well…” Laurence started, then trailed off as if considering something. “How goes the hunt?” He eventually deflected.

“The hunt…?” Ludwig furrowed his brows and the vicar nodded at him to continue. “…The hunt is—” He paused for a moment when he saw Laurence taking steps towards him, “—the hunt is going well.”

He tried to remain composed when the vicar lowered himself beside the bathtub. Ludwig wasn’t certain whether Laurence was kneeling or sitting.

“The nights are getting longer, have the hunters not grown weary?” The vicar leaned an elbow against the edge of the bathtub. He was looking at Ludwig, but clearly not really focusing on him or his words; it was as if he was contemplating something entirely different. Ludwig had noticed the vicar would sometimes stop paying attention to him during his reports and, perhaps again, he was too engrossed with worries about the Church or his own scholarly pursuits.

Except… Ludwig would have never imagined for this to happen in his own bathroom. 

“No… At least, nobody has reported feeling ill.”

Laurence hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I’ve been watching them,” Ludwig sighed, tired. “Carelessness is our biggest enemy during the hunt, and—”

Ludwig stopped, watching Laurence as he tugged at his long gloves and slowly, perhaps deliberately so, slid them off. Ludwig swallowed hard. The vicar then rolled up his sleeves, exposing pale flesh.

“You wouldn’t mind if I helped, would you?” He explained, tone betraying nothing.

“Oh… no. Go ahead.” Ludwig’s answer was tentative, unsure of what Laurence was alluding to.

Laurence hummed again. He leaned forward and scooped water with his hand, then poured it over Ludwig’s shoulders. Ludwig shivered lightly, pleased by the warmth of the water. Laurence continued helping him with his washing, running an attentive hand across his back and loosely massaging his tense muscles.

“You’re correct, carelessness is a big concern… which is why we must ensure that our good hunters are well taken care of.” He said after a while, snapping Ludwig out of his relaxed trance to instead stare back at him dumbfounded.

“Laurence.”

Laurence’s hand paused and the vicar looked up to Ludwig with a questioning look. Ludwig sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

“I appreciate your concerns, but don’t you have your own… emergency to take care of?”

Laurence frowned, but whatever displeasure he showed quickly disappeared as his expression returned to its usual, untroubled one.

“My presence here is more needed.” Laurence explained nonchalantly and Ludwig gave him a confused look.

Then, Laurence’s hand dove underwater. The still water was full of sudden ripples from the disturbance. Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up when he felt the ghost-like sensation of fingertips touching along his thigh until a hand settled on his hip.

“Laurence, what are you…”

“I am helping you relax,” he said plainly. “As I said I would.”

Laurence’s hand ventured further and Ludwig felt a touch brush gently against his balls and travel upwards towards his member. The vicar’s palm wrapped around his shaft and Ludwig’s chest swelled as he inhaled deeply.

His cock grew hard. Laurence’s lips parted slightly and he huffed.

“Relax.” The vicar said calmly, but with a hint of command. Ludwig closed his eyes as Laurence started with slower, longer strokes, accompanied by the occasional teasing tug.

Ludwig exhaled sharply. With Laurence there had always been those brief, rare moments of tenderness. Of gentle touches and sincere words. But Ludwig had never thought about it - he had never thought that Laurence would…

“Ludwig.” The vicar called out to him and Ludwig’s idle hands gripped the edges of the bathtub. The muscles on his arms flexed, as if he was prepared to bolt and run, but the strength and desire to do so never came. Instead, an intense curiosity had invaded his brain and a warm eagerness settled in his gut.

“Ludwig.” Laurence called again and the vicar smiled when Ludwig relaxed. His grip was still tense, but he no longer looked like a frightened beast ready to jump. “Good, good.”

He extended his free hand. Comfortingly cool fingers brushed against the side of Ludwig’s face and Laurence absently stroked his cheek with a thumb. Ludwig’s head tilted slightly, leaning into the touch and Laurence’s flat expression broke into the smallest semblance of a satisfied smirk.

Meanwhile, Laurence continued stroking him as he rubbed his thumb over and back on his head. The speed increased – Laurence was pumping his cock more vigorously. It wasn’t enough to immediately tip him over the edge, but Ludwig felt himself getting closer and closer.

“Laurence, I…” The vicar shushed him and Ludwig closed his eyes again, losing himself to the mind-numbing sensation and pleasant warmth. He was breathing raggedly.

“I want you to trust me as you always have,” Ludwig heard Laurence quietly reassure him. The vicar continued caressing his cheeks lightly the entire time and held his head steady, as his other hand’s movement grew more and more determined to bring Ludwig to a climax.

“Good… my dear hunter of the Church.”

Ludwig’s body tensed up. He brought a hand to cover his mouth and stifled a cry as he came in the vicar’s hand. Laurence dramatically loosened his grip and slowed his movements, until eventually coming to a stop as Ludwig’s gasps settled down and the Holy Blade gave him a heated look.

Ludwig felt like jelly. As he was recovering from the after-bliss, Laurence managed to gently pry one of his hands from the edge of the bathtub and absently ran a thumb over its back, comforting him. He brought Ludwig’s hand to his face, lighting kissing the back of his hand and his fingers. Ludwig’s fingers twitched, and he eventually moved his hand to brush gently against Laurence’s cheek. The touch seemed to surprise Laurence, but the flash of emotion quickly faded as if it were never there.

“Unfortunately, the water is sullied now,” he commented drily. “You would need another bath.” 

Ludwig stared back at him briefly. He then suddenly grabbed the front of Laurence’s shirt and, with a decisive pull, the vicar was dragged into the tub. Laurence gasped. Water splashed loudly, overfilling the tub at having to accommodate the two of them.

Laurence had a look of stunned surprise on his face and Ludwig huffed a breath of amusement. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Laurence and letting him lean against his chest as the vicar settled between his legs. The tub wasn’t big enough for two grown men to soak in it, so it was a tight fit.

“That was very reckless of you,” Laurence said coolly.

“Sometimes there is a need for, ah, bold deeds.” Ludwig quipped back. He did feel a bit guilty, but he decided not to think about it. “The water was getting cold, anyway.”

“Indeed.” There was a wry smile on Laurence’s lips. His clothes were soaked. “Now I need a bath too. And a change of clothes…”

“I’m certain something can be arranged.” Ludwig rocked him lightly, running a hand over his back. Laurence let his head rest against the small of his shoulder. He could fall asleep then and there if it wasn’t for the discomfort from being drenched.

That, plus the nagging worry of…

Laurence went silent, and Ludwig realized that the vicar was pondering again.

“Is there something troubling you.?” He inquired, lightly tracing circles on his back to comfort him. “Ah, yes, the emergency…”

“Don’t worry about it,” the vicar said dismissively.

“But…” Ludwig wanted to argue - it was clearly enough to worry Laurence.

“Cathedral Ward won’t fall apart if I’m absent for a day.” And, after contemplative pause, he added. “I can stay here for a bit.”

“Ah, then, perhaps we could… continue in my room,” Ludwig suggested. Laurence shifted in an effort to rise. Ludwig scooted to let him sit up. Water splashed again and Ludwig shivered, finally feeling the chill.

Laurence placed his hands on both sides of Ludwig’s face, forcing him to make eye contact.

“An enticing proposal by the Holy Blade himself?” Ludwig swallowed – there was a similarly odd look in Laurence’s eyes as before. “How could I deny?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I deeply appreciate your feedback/kudos!
> 
> gay vicar desires to fuck, instead of working his work  
> he'll deal with the aftermath later...probably, 
> 
> also halfway into writing this, I realized I essentially wrote the lifeguard bathtub meme setup and I don't know how to feel about it
> 
> open ended on purpose


End file.
